User talk:KamariU
] Wait,don't edit anything on your archive,i'm not done yet♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ give me a pic,any pic♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Choose one!Which one?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK now i'm done!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No problema!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ But,Tiff! Someone already did that. And why you don't create your own gallery? 04:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing,it just that she used Brittney pic without asked her fisrtMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL Sonic!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want to know watdamn mean in Vietnamese?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 09:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Chết tiệt is damn in VNMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Suddenly i want to eat a chocolate bar... Tiff,wat does the scout said about the HELICOPTER?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat,Taco?A helicopter made out of TAco? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz1_my6dZ5c Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey,don't tell Rose to delete that pic!!!I gave her that pic!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 2nd though,yeah,delete it!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why?I'm planning make a new sig,and wat color you going to change?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks,but i prefer the old one,it look more Musa!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ trolololololol...... Aw come on,don't be sad XD,i'm planning to make a new sig,how 'bout you decide the color 4 it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL i like it Do you enjoy the Trolololololololo?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff,remove that line you added in AdminRUgly now before something bad happend.....I'm serious!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Read her talkpage and Amy talkpage...you CAN LEARN HISTORY of this wiki,turst me...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff can you plz stop talk to Brat he can't see your message 4 60 years...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm already know dat,i'm was there to see there conversation,it was a hot day!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ She have 3 account,2 you already see,one is RockNRoll Girl,she insulted Amy,called SkyGuy and Sorrie r idiot,she messing around,i wish i was be there,i'm was a wikia contributer at dat time......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow!!! But where I can see your gallery,Tiff? 04:28, September 14, 2012 (UTC) to that picture/page. I'll handle that later :x!}} She asked me already.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We have dat rule?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah i heard that,did it just me or something or someone do something while i'm gone?i realy don't know Y Rose mad at me,i'm not stalking her!,she just on everywhere i wentMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry,Russian not mah main lang.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yt?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat confuse?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZstUJQ2QLg&feature=g-all-f watchMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So after all you want me to stay just because i like DZB?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're sense of humor always make me laugh,Tiff.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow!!! Your gallery is really nice :D! Great job,Tiff! 04:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,Tiff! Anyways,why you don't write a story on your fanon fairies? 08:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Try to make a group.And writing stories is a bit of hard at first times.Then it will be easy.Come on,try it :D! 08:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Like da DZB parody?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I knew you'll like itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff,wat wrong with you and Echo?I saw some message 'bout me......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone must make clear of using pics talkboxes problem,but we have a war,Tiff,i'm always on your side |: (Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You still want to learn Vietnamese?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Too hard eh?There on word you might interest,do you know wat Beautiful in VN mean?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There another word,this word is coolerMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Xinh is the word LOL *Trollface*Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Xinh mean beautiful in VN.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Have you ever see dat word before,and do you know Plaza Hotel in Manhattan,New York City?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I like dat hotel,also another hotel in Time Square,Broadway,i like them alot,have you ever go to san Francisco?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhNH6Fe4zS8 Nothing to do today? Is she lazy? It's 17:18 here in Belgium. Can it be true you have 2 DA accounts? DBZwinx and WinxClub555, right? Cool name :D! Ohh....but if you say,so I can help you with it. 04:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC)